disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Italy
Italy, officially the Italian Republic (Italian: Repubblica italiana, or simply Italia), is a unitary parliamentary republic in South-Central Europe. To the north, it borders France, Switzerland, Austria, and Slovenia along the Alps. To the south, it consists of the entirety of the Italian Peninsula, Sicily, Sardinia–the two largest islands in the Mediterranean Sea–and many other smaller islands. The independent states of San Marino and the Vatican City are enclaves within Italy, while Campione d'Italia is an Italian exclave in Switzerland. The territory of Italy covers some 301,338 square kilometers (116,347 square miles) and is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. With 60.8 million inhabitants, it is the fifth most populous country in Europe, and the 23rd most populous in the world. It is nicknamed "The Boot" by its inhabitants because of the peninsula's shape. Films/TV *''As the Bell Rings'' (original version) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Cars 2'' *''Condorman'' *''Escapade in Florence'' *''Kim Possible'' - "Homecoming Upset" *''Kronk's New Groove'' (credits) *''Little Einsteins'' "The Birthday Machine" *''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Mickey Mouse'' - "O Sole Minnie" and "Amore Motore" *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' - "We Call it Maze", "Run Away Runway", "Interview With a Platypus", "Summer Belongs to You!" *''Pinocchio'' Hidden Histories: The Alternative Guide to Florence + TuscanyThe Disney Book: A Celebration of the World of Disney *''Porco Rosso'' *''The Return of Jafar'' (briefly) *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' - "The Great American Melting Pot" and "A Victim of Gravity" *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Summer Days'' *''Tangled: The Series'' (mentioned by Flynn Rider) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' - "Rome Alone" *''The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex'' *''Your Friend the Rat'' *''Legend of the Three Caballeros'' - "World Tree Caballeros" Video games *''DuckTales'' *''Epic Mickey'' Cities and locations *Porto Corsa *Mount Vesuvius *Porto Paradiso *Rome *Venice *Pisa *Milan Attractions *Italy Pavilion *Mediterranean Harbor **Venetian Gondolas **Fortress Explorations **Soaring: Fantastic Flight *Pinocchio's Daring Journey Actors/Actresses and Crew born in Italy *Amy Adams *Giovan Battista Carpi *Elio *Clyde Geronimi *Fabio Lanzoni *Guido Martina *Rose McGowan *Joel McHale *Isabella Rossellini *Romano Scarpa *Cole Sprouse *Dylan Sprouse *Silvia Ziche Characters originating in Italy Gallery Flag of Italy.png|The flag of Italy Italian Republic Day Pin.png Italy Anniversary Pin.jpg Italy Cars Pin.png Italy Diamond Pin.jpg Italy Mickey Pin.png Italy Pin.png Italy pin.jpg ItalyinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg Dcl med naples.jpg Dcl med laspezia.jpg Goofy Coliseum.jpg Disney Auctions - Tinker Bell International (Italy).jpeg Tower of Pisa.png|The Tower of Pisa Mickey Mouse Rome Colosseum.png|The Colosseum of Rome UPCPIJLOUU18144.jpg|Mickey Mouse in Venice 29112-63189.jpg| pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-3046.jpg|The unnamed Italian village of Pinocchio Portocorsasea.jpg|Porto Corsa See also *The Walt Disney Company Italy References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Pinocchio Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Cars locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) locations Category:Condorman locations Category:Indiana Jones Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:Little Einsteins locations Category:Spider-Man locations Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Lizzie McGuire Category:The Suite Life locations Category:Aladdin locations Category:Studio Ghibli Category:The Emperor's New Groove locations Category:Goof Troop locations Category:Darkwing Duck locations Category:Epic Mickey locations Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers